


matchmaker, matchmaker

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The trees play matchmaker.





	matchmaker, matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: “Why don’t they just kiss already?” for Kit/Nita

_Shhh_ , one of the rowan trees went.  _They can hear us_.

The beech tree made an impatient sound through her leaves. _They’re not even paying attention._  

They spied on the young wizards sitting beneath the shade of the rowan tree. The girl had her toes pressed against the boy’s thighs, their sides touching and heads bent over their strange books. 

The rowan thumped the side of the beech’s trunk with her branches.  _Why don’t they just kiss already?_

_We can’t interfere!_

_So? They’re our children. It’s in our roots to meddle._

The rowan let more of the autumn breeze through, sprinkling sunlight in what she hoped was a subtle enough message. The girl tugged on the sleeves of her jean jacket and the boy offered some of his body heat. They snuggled closer to each other, and only the trees noticed how the boy blushed. 

The beech sighed.  _Fine. You’re maybe onto something…_


End file.
